Christmas Eve Crisis
Christmas Eve Crisis is the sixth episode of the tenth season. Plot "It's now a week before Christmas and we expect plenty of snow over the next three days." The Fat Controller watched the news anxiously. Ever since the snowfall two weeks ago, the snow had been increasing every night. "I wouldn't be too suprised if we had a snow storm, Greg," the reporter announced. "Well, you hear it from John, tell us more." "Well, roads are blocked and are being cleared by Terence the Tractor. Roads up to Knapford have been cleared. Rails are clear, but slippery." "Well, we'll be back with more news, so stay tuned." The Fat Controller shut off the television, put on a scarf, and went outside to Tidmouth. Two days before Christmas "Two days left!" Percy shouted as he puffed along the track, delivering last minute mail. He was full. So full, he had had to use The Truck to carry large packages. The packages were in boxes and covered. Percy stopped at Tidmouth to see the Fat Controller. "Good morning, Sir. You're not usually on the post platform." "I want to have a word with you." "Go on." "All this snow, hmm, how is Thomas coping with his snowplough?" Percy laughed, and began, "the thing got stuck in the snow yesterday. After three hours of no snow, as he left Hackenback, it began to snow and snow fell around Mrs. Kindley's cottage and Thomas ploughed in. Luckily, Terence, Mr and Mrs Kindley, and I helped get him out, but he was shivering to the frames. It actually made the news. Did you see it?" "Must've missed it. Anyways, I want you to take care, and..." Percy had just begun to move. "This year, I want you to bring Mr. and Mrs Kindley to Tidmouth." "Me, but I've no coach." "Well, I reserved Old Slow Coach for you." "Thank you Sir. It'll be a pleasure to work with her again." "I hope the snow doesn't get higher," the Fat Controller thought. Unfortunely it did. Donald and Douglas noticed it whilst clearing Henry's Tunnel. "Donal', do ya notice somthing?" "What Douggie?" "The yon snow gets higher every time we pass." "Suspicious," interupted Douglas' Driver. "A bit I have to admit." They reached Wellsworth safely, and rested with David at the shed. "You two look puffed out." "Yes, the snow get higher," Douglas replied. "Our technique works, but, it aches me axles." "Shouldn't we tell the Fat Controller, so he can make sure trains can get through. You know how important the Christmas Express is to all the passengers." The three engines thought about it, the Christmas Express was the last train to Barrow-in-Furness, and there were no trains until after Boxing Day. David's crew interrupted them. "Come on David, we have to go to Brendam and collect some packages." "We'll use the extention to Knapford, they say it isn't piled up with snow," the Fireman added. Luckily, David's fire was still burning. "I'll tell him when I can." He reached Knapford late. "Post from outside to Ffarquhar has arrived," the stationmaster said. Percy quickly collected it. "I think we should rest at the Big Station for tonight," David's Driver commented looking at the sky. David arrived at Tidmouth Sheds to see the usual argument with James, Henry and Gordon. "Again," David sighed to Delete. "Yes." "I am going to take it because I am the most useful and reliable," Henry snorted. "But I have a shinier coat than yours," James retorted. "But I am an Express engine, meant for passengers alone, you (looks at Henry) are a mixed-traffic engine, and you," Gordon thundered looking at James, "are a goods engine." This outraged James. "Quiet all of you!" David shouted puffing onto the turntable. "All three of you can pull passengers and trucks, and tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so I want no nonsense. The Fat Controller has made his decision and he will tell us tonight." That made the three big engines rather anxious for the Fat Controller. "Behave or Santa will leave you nothing but coal," laughed David's Driver. "For us, coal is actually useful." "I told you two," said Henry. He began talking about how the expirence, so David told the Fat Controller about the high snow. "I'll make arrangements," he said. That night, all the engines helped clear the lines during the night. They took turns, and worked till daylight. Christmas Eve is busy, as many people do last minute shopping, last minute mail and packages. Percy was more filled than ever. He later met up with Old Slow Coach. "Nice to see you again," she greeeted. "Workin' the Western way," he replied and the two laughed. Trains came in and out. Trucks came in and out, but at last around 8 o clock, it was time to come in. Percy with Old Slow Coach and The Truck came with several guests and Mr. Mrs. Kindley came first with Daisy and Mavis. Thomas and Toby then followed with Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta. Duck and Oliver came up from Arlesburgh with their coaches, and Edward, David, BoCo, Salty, Bill and Ben came from Wellsworth. Henry had departed at 7.30, and was making good time. He was at Killdane, when he felt snow blowing harder and harder. Luckily, he had his snowplough, Express headcode lamps with an extra lamp on the smokebox, and a warm fire. "Snow's looking tough, eh, Henry?" an Electric Engine said. Henry just looked anxiously at the sky. There were eight coaches, but the brake coach was acting up. He was not due to stop at Kellsthorpe Road, but the coach's brakes came hard on. "Oh!" His Driver, Fireman, and Guard inspected the coach. "There's plenty of luggage there," the Guard sighed. "Crovan's Gate is about five milles, but I doubt we can made it," the Fireman observed. "We should probably leave it here and wait till after the storm," the Driver insisted. They agreed. The passengers got their luggage and Henry though struggling managed to move the coach onto the old turntable. He then set off. "Crovan's Gate ahead," Henry said squinting through the snow. "I think." Skarloey was waiting for them. "Your cheeks are red." "All this snow, but I'll manage." Henry's Driver told the stationmaster about the coach. "Don't worry, we'll repair it once the storms are over. Besides with its brakes on, it'll probably be the last thing to fall if the wind picks up." "Two more stations," Henry said. Henry was now sturggling, the wind picked up and blew around his face. "I can't see," he cried. There was a crack, and Henry felt several glass pieces hit his nose. "Hey, who turned off the lights?!" cried Henry. It was lucky, that he stopped or they would've forgotten Vicarstown. With the station's lights on, he could now see his headlamps broken. "What, what, what happened?" They inspected him and saw a scratch starting from his face all the way to the end of the train on his left side. Passengers crowded anxious. "Henry has brought you home, but we still have a whole coach needing to go to Barrow-in-Furness," Henry's Driver said. The passengers thanked Henry and said he was a brave, 'Enterprising' Engine, and some even took his photo. They called the remaining passengers and told them, "Try to fit in the first coach. It's better to take only one than seven." Anxious to get them home, the passengers did so. "The rest is yours Henry, your not a brave or Enterprising Engine until we get home," his crew told him. Henry was now fired with determination. Meanwhile at Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller paced the turntable anxiously. "It's 9.30, he should be back." All the engines and people hoped Henry was alright. Henry meanwhile battled the mile to the Bridge, and that extra mile to the station. "Finally, at last," he gasped. The passengers ran out and gave him a thanks and they walked towards their rides. "The wind is picking up. I think it's best to not turn around," the stationmaster said. Henry's Driver looked at Henry doubtfully. "Would you do that?" "If it's to get home with my friends, yes." They took back the coaches and blinded by the snow and wind, hurt, out of breath, and tired, Henry battled the wind. "10 o clock. I'd say start the party?" "No, we can't do it without Henry," the engines insisted. "You're right." At 10.15, Henry reached the platform and went to the sheds. "Hey what's that?" asked Dodger seeing a shape through the fog. It was a boxed shape, but then a whistle. "Henry!" everyone shouted and Henry turned round. They were shocked at the scratch on his left side. "It stretched to the end of the train," Henry said. They began the party, and Henry told them all about the Christmas Express. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Donald and Douglas *Delete *David *Dodger *Skarloey *An Electric Engine *Old Slow Coach *Sir Topham Hatt *News Reporters *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Edward (non-speaking role) *Duck (non-speaking role) *Oliver (non-speaking role) *Bill and Ben (non-speaking roles) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *BoCo (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Mr. Kindley (non-speaking role) *Mrs. Kindley (non-speaking role) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Wellsworth *Killdane *Kellsthorpe Road *Crovan's Gate *Vicarstown *Barrow-in-Furness *Arlesburgh (mentioned) *Hackenback (mentioned) *Hackenback Tunnel (mentioned) *Ffarquhar (mentioned *Brendam (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Specials